ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend Of Pariah
'''The Legend Of Pariah '''is the 4th episode in Season 4: Primal and 36th episode in Golden Master46’s Series.It will release in Canada on November 27 2019, it will release on the Cartoon Network app on November 30 2019, and it will release on US tv on December 14, 2019. Description The ninjas have retrieved the Staff Of Realms, now it is time to say goodbye to their loved ones if they might not ever return from their journey to stop the crisis. Episode *the ninjas arrive at the Castle* Kian “Alright Zack you know what to do!” Zack “Okay!” *Zack uses Ice Speed to get the staff* Scott “You got the staff?” Zack “Yup now lets get back to Pazariah!” *the ninjas fly back to the Monastery* Pariah “Do you see them?They have been gone for hours!” Master Lloyd “Let them take their time.That staff might be difficult to get!” *the ninjas jump off their dragons* Scott “Dad!” Pazariah “Son!” Scott “I haven’t seen you in months!” Zack “Enough with the reunion, we got your staff now take us to Earth 101.” Pazariah “But first I must tell you my legend!” Logan “Oh come on!” Haru “Be quiet.Now go on Pazariah.” *flashback* Pariah “ Long Before The Realm Of The Oni and the Dragon was created, the realm of madness was a place where Firstbourne and Omega were born. But soon before they created the first realm, I was sent by the King Of Dimensions to use the Staff Of Realms to restore the balance, but I did not understand what the King meant, so he gave me time.” Pariah “At the time I was only ten.I was still learning.But after I met Aaron, who you may now know as Orion, we became best friends, but when my time was up, the King called me back, I understood what he meant, but I didn’t want to erase some Realms or destroy.So the King gave Aaron his dimension hopping powers and he became Orion,but he went to prison.So when I came to Ninjago thousands of years later, I had a life of my own.” *flashing back to the present* Pariah “Now that the Crisis is only two months away, we must prepare for the worst!” Master Lloyd “Are you ready?” ALL NINJA “Yes Master!” Master Lloyd “I will get the others, this may be our last time seeing each other.” *10 Minutes Later* Kai “Goodbye son.” Skylar “We will miss you, and so will your brother.” *Dylan (Is ten) hugs Kian* Kian “See you later little bro.” Zack “I will miss you mother and father.” Zane “Thank you.” Pixal “We raised you well.” Jay “Well this May be it.” Nya “Be careful.” Natalie “We will mom.” Jack “We will!” Conner “Dad I know that we weren’t close, but it is great knowing that your my dad.” Cole “I feel the same Conner.” Logan “Whelp the team is ready.” Haru “See you in a while!” Lloyd and Harumi “Goodbye!” Pariah “Alright son now you be careful!” Scott “I will dad!” *the ninja go in a circle* Pazariah “Alright I will send you to Earth 101 for only one purpose, to stop the crisis.” Haru “We will.” Pariah “Go ninja..go!” *Pariah blasts a light beam at them* *the ninjas disappear* Category:Episodes Category:Golden Master's Series Category:Golden Master's Series Episodes